alone
by catita taisho de kou
Summary: ¿se han preguntado alguna vez como fueron los tres años de espera para kagome? pues este song-fic trata sobre la agonía que la envolvió durante tanto tiempo.


Ya habían pasado tres años…

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (no quiero llorar)**_

como lo extrañaba, a él y a sus amigos

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (por favor seca mis lagrimas)**_

Se sentía sola sin él, ya no había nada ni nadie para evitar que tocara fondo

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (estoy cayendo)**_

Sin su apoyo ya no sentía ganas de nada, sus palabras "alentadoras", aunque torpes siempre la habían cumplidos su cometido.

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (sin ti estoy cayendo)**_

¿que haria en este momento? ¿la estaría esperando? ¿estaria buscando la forma de arreglar el pozo?...tres años…la respuesta era obvia.

_**Tantos recuerdos, me pregunto lo que haces**_

_**Sigo asi, pensando que podrías volver**_

Por supuesto que no la esperaba. Era muy claro que inuyasha no estaba haciendo algo que les permitiera reencontrarse. De seguro el ya no la quería mas en la época feudal. Jamás le había gustado solo ser el "detector de fragmentos", porque sabia que tarde o temprano, cuando recolectaran todos los fragmentos, ya no la necesitarían más.

_**Nunca me gusto esto**_

_**nunca había sido asi **_

pero aun asi se dejo llevar. Se enamoro de un hanyou…no, error, se enamoro de inuyasha. Él no era un hanyou, para ella él era especial. Si bien al principio nunca se le ocurrió amarlo, se dio cuenta que en el corazón no se manda; al parecer el amor era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

_**El amor es tan potente no debi de haber estado sobria todavía**_

¿Qué le vio? Jamás supo que vio en inuyasha para que su corazón fuera cautivado con tal magnitud. Él no era listo, no era caballeroso, no tenia delicadezas al momento de decir las cosas, aunque…

Siempre la protegía, la rescataba, cuidaba de su salud y aun cuando no era bueno con las palabras, inuyasha tenia sus momentos dulces para con ella. Sin embargo ahora no había ya nada.

_**Cai por tus palabras tan dulces **_

_**ahora solo Estoy cayendo estoy cayendo**_

en momentos asi deseaba no haberlo conocido en su vida, nunca haber cruzado por el pozo, no haber llegado a la época feudal, no haber tenido la perla de shikon… no haber nacido…

_**No debi de haberte conocido**_

_**yo no sabia que iba a suceder asi **_

pero de no haber pasado por todo eso, jamás habría sabido lo que es el amor, lo que significa preocuparte por una persona a tal grado, que hubieras sido capaz de dar tu vida con tal de que estuviera bien, no se hubiera dado cuenta que con una mirada su corazón era capaz de detenerse por un segundo y empezar a hiperventilar al siguiente… ¿acaso todo eso había llegado a su fin?

_**Terminamos esto tan fácilmente?**_

Pero ya no estaba en el Sengoku, ya no estaba con inuyasha ni con sus amigos y si el pozo no la dejaba por algo era. Ahora estaba sola, sin nadie mas a su lado, viviendo su vida sola y lo mas probable, por el resto de sus días estaría en esa situación, apenas comiendo y llorando sin cesar.

_**¿Por qué estoy comiendo sola de nuevo?**_

_**Viendo películas sola**_

_**Cantando sola llorando y llorando**_

Pero ya nada le era útil. El colegio no tenia sentido, sus amigas ya habían perdido esperanzas en que algún dia recuperaría su animo, su situación era critica; pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de nada… o eso creía, hasta que la soledad la embargaba.

_**Te has ido, los arrepentimientos no sirven**_

_**Sola de nuevo hoy**_

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo**_

Adiós paseos por el Sengoku, batallas a pedido sin parar, noches a la interperie, peleas entre Shippo e inuyasha que acababan con un "osuwari". Sonrio, como extrañaba gritarle y que se estampara contra el piso.

_**Camino sola, veo la televisión sola**_

Y quien lo diría, kagome Higurashi para pasar las penas, bebía todos los días a escondidas en su cuarto. No quería que nadie la viera asi.

_**Me emborracho sola, llorando y llorando como esto todos los días**_

Todo había sido lindo, pero todos aquellos momentos habían estado ocultos bajo una nube negra. Bueno tal vez no todos los momentos habían sido lindos.

_**El amor era dulce bajo la sombra de la ruptura**_

_**No puedo dormir esta noche **_

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo**_

Aun estaba latente en su corazón cuando inuyasha le había dicho que se quedaba con kikyo, cuando la creyo muerta y la abandono a ella por ir tras el cadáver ambulante, cuando le dijeron que no estaba muerta y volvió para ir tras su pista, sin embargo en aquella ocasión casi la asesinan porque inuyasha había ido a buscar a kikyo, nuevamente; y porque no mencionar cuando esta murió e inuyasha la beso en frente de todos y lloro por kikyo, aun cuando ella, kagome, siempre había sido quien estaba a su lado y cuando casi murió quemada él apenas derramo unas lagrimas mientras que por kikyo lloro a mares. Pero en fin, él siempre había puesto a kikyo como prioridad numero uno, pero ahora que importaba, todo había terminado.

_**No me digas que se acabo**_

_**abrazame, quien eres para hacerme esto a mi**_

ojala el supiera todas las noches que se quedaba en vela llorando y como única compañía una botella de alcohol vacia, como su corazón**.**

_**Mi niño (whoo whoo whoo) **_

_**me quedo despierta toda la noche llorando otra vez**_

pero en fin, ya nada valia la pena, no volveria a estar con él, no escucharía su voz tan masculina y arrogante, no sentiría su calidez ni volveria oler su aroma. Estaba sola y ya con una botella en la mano, era obvio que había tocado fondo.

_**Cai por tus palabras tan dulces **_

_**ahora solo Estoy cayendo estoy cayendo**_

¿Cómo seria su vida si no hubiera conocido a inuyasha? ¿estaria saliendo con alguien mas? ¿con hoyo tal vez? Una sonrisa ironica cruzo su rostro, por supuesto que jamás saldría con hoyo, él no era su tipo. Pero si su encuentro con inuyasha había terminado, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a alguien más?

_**No debi de haberte conocido**_

_**yo no sabia que iba a suceder asi **_

_**Terminamos esto tan fácilmente?**_

Pero lo mas seguro es que terminaría de igual manera, sola, porque de su mente jamás sacaría la sonrisa de inuyasha y a todos los chicos los compararía con él.

_**¿Por qué estoy comiendo sola de nuevo?**_

_**Viendo películas sola**_

_**Cantando sola llorando y llorando**_

¿Qué hacer? ¿seguir entregándose al arrepentimiento, la soledad y depresión o dejar surgir una esperanza? Puff, ya estaba metida en el alcohol y el llanto ¿para que esforzarse en salir? Ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a estar asi de sola.

_**Te has ido, los arrepentimientos no sirven**_

_**Sola de nuevo hoy**_

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo**_

Por las calles caminaba viendo a las parejas de enamorados tomados de las manos, eso la dañaba mas y la hundía en la bebida para asi llorar hasta olvidar al causante de todo.

_**Camino sola, veo la televisión sola**_

_**Me emborracho sola, llorando y llorando como esto todos los días**_

Pero luego de haberse sumido en la tristeza toda la noche, se consolaba pensando en que todas esas parejas felices terminarían, todas y cada una de ellas se separarían y estarían como ella estaba en ese momento.

_**El amor era dulce bajo la sombra de la ruptura**_

_**No puedo dormir esta noche **_

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo**_

Otra noche mas. Arrojo la botella a la pared, ¡maldito inuyasha! Por su culpa, por sus palabras, sus acciones, sus miradas, sus mentiras se había convertido en eso, un ser que solo bebe y llora. Se había enamorado de alguien que juro protegerla y luego ¿que ocurrió? Nada, el no cumplió su promesa, era un maldito mentiroso.

_**Me enamore de tu mentira cliché Frecuente de nuevo**_

Y ella estúpida también que se dejo engañar por una sonrisa deslumbrante, capaz de levantar a los muertos con su calidez y congelar hasta al mas frio iceberg. ¿pero que hacer en ese momento? Solo dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, hundir su alma en lo mas profundo y esperar que el maldito pozo se abriera de nuevo y la dejase reunirse con el amor de su vida.

_**jugaste conmigo, quien estaba poseída Por tu sonrisa barata**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Quedarme sola en anhelo**_

Y hasta entonces bebería todas las noches sola en su cuarto; maldiciendo y llorando hasta la madrugada por todo lo ocurrido, por estar sola, por que su corazón estaba vacio y en pequeños pedacitos…que mas daba, tal vez nunca se repondría.

_**Mi corazón al que abandonaste se siente tan vacio,**_

_**Se siente como una calle vacia abandonada**_

Tenia que olvidar y lo sabia, pero no lo quería. El llanto y la angustia eran la única manera de saber que todo había sido cierto y no una simple ilusión, mas debía reponerse por él, por inuyasha.

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (no quiero llorar)**_

Debia salir de esa oscuridad para que cuando volvieran a estar juntos fuera un encuentro feliz, y no un vulgar reencuentro donde solo lloraba ella y el tuviera que consolarla.

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (por favor seca mis lagrimas)**_

Esta seria la ultima noche de su desdicha, la ultima en donde tocaria fondo y se regodearía en la tristeza.

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (estoy cayendo)**_

Porque desde ahora volveria a ser la misma de antes, solo por inuyasha y el sueño de volver a verlo. Ya que confiaba en que asi seria, porque sin él ella estaba cayendo.

_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo (sin ti estoy cayendo)**_


End file.
